In a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication scheme, in order to transmit data to a random terminal, only a base station of a cell including the random terminal may transmit the data to the random terminal. The MIMO communication scheme is generally referred to as a single base station MIMO communication scheme. A performance of a system using the single base station MIMO communication scheme may be limited due to an interference signal from a neighboring cell using the same resource. In particular, an inter-cell interference signal may be very large in a terminal adjacent to a cell boundary and thus the performance of the system using the single base station MIMO communication scheme may be further limited.
Currently, a multi-base station MIMO communication scheme is proposed to make neighboring base stations cooperate with each other to transmit data to a random terminal. In the multi-base station MIMO communication scheme, a plurality of base stations may share data and channel information associated with the terminal, and may simultaneously transmit the data to the terminal using the same radio resource. Through this, it is possible to enhance a data throughput of the terminal included in a cell boundary.
Accordingly, proposed is a method that may design a precoding matrix suitable for a multi-base station MIMO communication scheme, and may generate control information shared between a terminal and a base station to more effectively perform the multi-base station MIMO communication scheme.